charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
That Old Black Magic/Plot
Two treasure hunters enter an abandoned mine in Muir Woods, in San Francisco. They find a skeleton inside and a number of symbols on a wall. One hunter is worried, but the other starts digging. A cloud of mist emerges from a crack and the wall shatters. Behind it is an ornately dressed woman with a snake draped over her neck. She demands her wand, but the treasure hunters don't have it. She shrinks them with a magic powder and feeds them to her snake. She then commands the snake to find her wand. A local TV station is showing a program about antiques at Buckland Auction House; Phoebe is on the phone with Prue, watching Piper and Dan kissing. Phoebe is concerned that Piper is moving too fast in order to get over Leo, but Prue doesn't think there's actually a problem. Prue finds a small scepter with an amber stone at the head. Leo orbs into the manor and urgently speaks to Phoebe as Piper and Dan enter, still a little too close for Leo's comfort. Leo tells Piper and Phoebe that a powerful 18th-century witch, Tuatha, has just escaped. Tuatha was a good witch who turned evil and started killing innocents before being trapped in the cave in 1799. He also tells her that the Charmed Ones cannot go after her because she kills good witches. Only the Chosen One—a mortal—can defeat her, using her own wand. He needs the Charmed Ones to protect him from Tuatha until they can acquire the wand. Prue tells the owner of the wand that it's an 18th-century piece. The owner, Betty, originally bought it for only $15 at a flea market, but Prue tells her she could get $5000 for it at auction. Jack Sheridan, an Internet auctioneer, offers $1000 immediately for the wand; Betty agrees and gives him her address. He tells Prue that he just wanted to be on the same stage as her, because it would give his startup company credibility. As he walks away, Prue uses her power to pick the address out of his pocket. Piper, Phoebe and Leo find the Chosen One -- Kyle Gwydion, a put-upon teenager who enjoys stage magic. Leo tells them that a Chosen One is the seventh son of a seventh son. The two sisters approach Kyle and demonstrate their own form of magic: Piper freezes him and Phoebe steps behind him. The snake enters Betty's living room, frightening her. Tuatha follows, and draws the wand into her hand. Betty screams and Prue bursts into the apartment in time to see Tuatha kill Betty. Prue throws Tuatha against a wall, the wand drops to the floor and Prue runs off with it. Kyle is at the manor with Phoebe, Piper and Leo, believing he's the butt of a joke from his brothers. As he insists on leaving and heads for the front door, Prue walks in past him and the jewel glows for a moment. When he holds the want, the jewel glows again. Jenny walks in and runs into Kyle, holding the wand. Kyle balances the wand on one finger and it begins to spin, but he has no idea how he's doing this. Leo walks in and demands to know what Kyle was doing. Tuatha, in the mine, finds her spell book. She opens to the spell "To Disempower a Witch ", which requires a fresh human heart. The sisters consult the Book of Shadows and find a scrying spell. thumb A film student (Joshua) lost in the wilderness encounters Tuatha, who reaches into his chest and rips out his heart. Phoebe scries for and locates Tuatha. In spite of Leo's encouragement, Kyle is unable to make the wand spin again. The sisters set out to meet Tuatha, though Leo urges them not to. They open the door and find Jack Sheridan wanting "my wand back." Dan arrives next and is irritated to find Leo still here. The sisters finally excuse themselves and slip out the back door. Phoebe locates the mine shaft and Prue heads in alone, since Tuatha had only encountered her from the confrontation at Betty's apartment and not Prue's sisters. She finds the film student's heart, then comes face-to-face with Tuatha, who has stripped Prue's powers. Piper and Phoebe came to her rescue and they make their escape, while Tuatha vows to strip their powers as well. Leo continues to train Kyle but doesn't get very far, with Kyle handing over the wand and walking away. Leo scolds Kyle, then taunts him to make Kyle angry. When Leo thrusts the wand back to Kyle, the teenager points it and ejects Leo through a glass door. Leo orbs back in just as the sisters return and admit their defeat and that Prue's powers are gone. Seeing even the powerful sisters are afraid of Tuatha, Kyle tosses the wand onto the sofa and walks out. Two film students searching for their friend stumble across Tuatha, who, as before, takes their hearts and uses them to cast a spell on Phoebe and Piper to steal their powers. She then sends her snake to find the wand. Dan and Jenny find Kyle walking down the street. She gives him a word of encouragement, and he turns around, back to the manor. Tuatha's snake materializes at the manor, which Leo spots and Prue attacks. However, stabbing the snake with a fire shovel simply causes it to split into two snakes, which Piper discovers she cannot freeze. As Kyle arrives back at the manor, he hears the commotion and bursts in, with Leo tossing him the wand. Kyle points the wand, shouting "die!", and both snakes are vaporized. Phoebe has prepared three potions; she had meant one to give Kyle courage, but no such potion exists. One "potion" is just plain water, although she touts it as "putting out a fire". The sisters, Leo, and Kyle prepare to confront Tuatha, but don't have to wait long as she materializes in the living room. Phoebe throws a sleeping potion, but it has no effect and Tuatha throws one of her own, knocking Phoebe and Leo out. Another potion encases Prue and Piper's feet in stone. When Tuatha draws the wand to her and prepares her final blow, Piper tells Prue to throw the "courage potion". Kyle and Tuatha fight for the wand via telekinesis; in time, Kyle gains control of it and wishes Tuatha gone, who warps and explodes. Piper goes to help Leo, who is hurt, but he declines her assistance realizing that he can't give her a normal relationship the way Dan can. Meanwhile, Phoebe happily snoozes on the living room rug. With Tuatha defeated and its purpose served, the wand's crystal is now broken and dark. Prue admits that there was no courage potion, that Kyle defeated Tuatha all by himself, encouraging him to use the same courage and belief in himself to change his own life for the better. At P3, Prue decides to hand the wand to Jack, who notes the broken crystal and its reduced value, but buys her a drink to show no hard feelings. Piper meets with Dan and tells him that she has broken up with Leo. Category:Season 2 Plots Category:Plot Sections